


Gabriel's Valentine

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy for an archangel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, M/M, Nosy Dean, Picnics, Pining Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to do something special for Gabriel for Valentine's Day. Only, he doesn't know what to do. He turns to Castiel for help. Together they come up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam needs help

What do you get the Angel that can literally make anything with the snap of his fingers? Why, you get him some chocolate and candy of course. At least, that’s what Sam was thinking. He decided he would get Gabriel some chocolates from online. That way, Dean wouldn’t tease him about it. He couldn’t help it that he had a thing for the archangel. Gabriel had come back into their lives after helping to defeat the Darkness. Lucifer had been put back in the cage and Castiel was on the mend. Dean had finally manned up and admitted his feelings for Castiel after all. Gabriel had decided to stick around after he helped them out. He even had his own room, right next to Sam’s of course. 

Gabriel had taken over cooking duties whenever they were home. He said it was because he wanted to be useful to them. There were times , when the came home from a hunt and the bunker smelled so good. Gabriel had also taken up baking, much to Dean’s delight. He was a master Baker in no time. He was constantly trying out new recipes on them. He even got Castiel to try things, without complaint. They knew Cas enjoyed having his brother living with them. The two angels could often be found watching Netflix. Castiel had taken great pride in introducing Gabriel to his favorite shows. 

Sam sat in front of his laptop looking at candy on Amazon. He decided to get Gabriel a variety. Valentine's Day was in a few days. He purchased his selections and hit 2 day shipping and finished his checkout. Now, he needed to come up with a date. He thought about it for a while and couldn’t come up with anything. Maybe a chat with Cas would help. Sam grabbed his phone and shot a message off to the angel.

Sam: Hey Cas, I need your help with something.

Castiel: Hello Sam. What did you need?

Sam: Well, I need to come up with something to do for Valentine's Day. And, I thought you might have some ideas.

Cas: I believe I might be of some assistance. Would you like to meet me for coffee and we can talk.

Sam: Sure, just like me take a quick shower. How about we meet up in half an hour?

Cas: Sounds good. Text me when you're on the way.

Sam: Will do.

 

Sam ended his conversation and ran for the shower. He was hoping Cas would be able to help him. He wanted to make this holiday special for Gabriel. Even though, Gabriel had been on Earth for a long time. Sam wasn't sure if he had ever celebrated Valentine's before. There was such much that they didn't know about the youngest archangel. He was close to Castiel, so Sam knew that was the way to go. He took as quick a shower as he could manage. He even washed his hair quickly. He rushes through getting dressed. He was surprised to find Castiel out about without Dean. Sam grabs the keys for the old Scout he’s been driving and takes off. 

He drives over to Hastings, eager to meet with Castiel. It’s a gorgeous day, the sun is shining and it’s actually a bit warmer than normal for mid-February. Sam has the window down and the radio is playing Florence and The Machine. Dean would never let him live down his choice of music. He’s not big on hair metal all the time. He likes music with a good beat, so his tastes are a little eclectic. He has everything from Tool to Coldplay on his iPod. Sam pulls in front of the coffee shop a little early. He sends Castiel a text to let him know that he's at the shop. He gets an affirmative text from the angel and he gets out of the Scout. Sam takes a deep breath of the fresh air and goes inside the shop.

Gabriel would love this shop, there’s all kinds of pastries to go with the coffee and tea offered. Sam looks at the offerings, he orders a lemon poppyseed muffin and an Earl Grey to go with it. He pays for his purchases and makes his way over to a table to wait for Castiel. He’s missing Gabriel today. The angel had gone back to Heaven for a while to make sure things were running smoothly. Ever since God had come back and helped them defeat Amara and put Michael in charge again, Gabriel had to check in every so often. God had made Michael promise to be more fair while in charge. If Gabriel or any of the angels felt he wasn’t, God would step back in.

While Sam was musing over things, Castiel had walked in and was ordering. After Castiel had made his purchase, he made his way over to Sam. Sam jolted in surprise when the table was knocked. He smiled when he looks up and sees his friend. 

“Hey Cas, how are you?” Sam asks.

‘Hello Sam, I am good.’ Castiel replies.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I know you're busy.’ Sam says.

‘It's no problem. I’m in town today looking for something for Dean for Valentine's Day.’ Castiel says.

“Do you know what to get him?” Sam asks.

‘I found a music store that sells cassette tapes.’ Castiel tells him.

“Oh, more music other than the five he has? Good choice.” Sam says.

‘What can I help you with, Sam?’ Castiel asks.

“I need an idea for a date for Gabriel for Valentine's Day.” Sam says.

‘You what now? I am confused, Sam.’ Castiel says.

“I want to do something special for Gabriel for Valentine's Day and I was hoping you could help.” Sam says.

 

Castiel doesn't answer at first, he just has his head tilted in that confused way of his. It reminds Sam of a confused puppy trying to figure something out. Sam finishes his tea as he waits for Castiel to answer him. Thankfully, his tea hadn't gone cold. He had already ate his muffin and was contemplating buying some more take back with him. He looks up at Castiel’s sigh. 

‘I think I might have an idea for you. Why don't you take him to the zoo? He might enjoy that.’ Castiel says.

“The zoo? I didn't think of that. That's actually a great idea. Thanks, Cas.” Sam says excitedly.

‘You are welcome, Sam. I hope it is an enjoyable day for you. I can talk to Michael and get him to release Gabriel from duty.’ Castiel says.

“You would do that?” Sam asks.

‘Yes, I would. I know how you feel about him, and I can assure you that his feelings are mutual. Everything he did was for you.’ Castiel tells him.

Sam ponders that statement. The enormity of it, hits him in the heart. Gabriel had done things in the past to teach him a lesson. This time, it was done out of love? Sam wasn't entirely sure, but he had a good idea. That meant this whole thing would be all the more special. The trip to the zoo, a picnic and the candy would, hopefully please his archangel. Maybe, Sam could even tell Gabriel how felt. He knew his feelings would be returned. 

 

“I should be going. I need to get tickets for the zoo and do some other planning as well.” Sam says.

‘And I, should get to Heaven and talk to Michael. I’ll contact you afterwards.’ Castiel says.

“Thanks Cas, really.” Sam says.

‘It is no problem, Sam. I am glad to help.’ Castiel says in return.

 

With that, Castiel makes his leave. Sam gets up as well, he walks over to the counter and orders a half dozen more muffins to take home with him. No, they aren’t healthy, but he really doesn’t care. They’re good and that’s all that matters. Besides, if he has a date at the zoo to plan out, he’ll need them. Sam exits the coffee shop and makes his way to his Scout. He gets in and turns it on, Coldplay’s “High Speed” is on. He likes that song, it makes him think of Gabriel. He may or may not have a playlist that reminds him of Gabriel on Spotify. If Dean knew, he’d never hear the end of it. He’s betting that Dean has one for Castiel. Sam had introduced Dean to Spotify after getting him an iPod for Christmas last year. 

 

Sam drives back to the bunker singing along to the music playing. He’s ready to get his date planned. He knows that there is a zoo in Wichita, which is only a 3 hour drive away. He may just have Gabriel meet him once he’s away from the bunker. Or maybe, Castiel will have Dean occupied and Sam can leave peacefully. He takes out his laptop and looks up the website for the zoo and orders his tickets for the 14th. He’ll put together the picnic the day before. He checks the weather forecast for that day. It looks to be nice and sunny that day. Which will make the day far more enjoyable than if it was cold. As he’s sitting there looking at a few things online, Dean walks in. 

‘Hey Sammy, whatcha up to?’ Dean asks his brother.

“Just looking at a few things online.” Sam replies.

‘That’s cool, getting your nerd on?’ Dean says.

“No, just finalizing up my plans for Valentine’s Day.” Sam says.

‘Do tell, what are you up to? Got a hot date with a girl?’ Dean asks.

“I have a date, yes.” Sam replies.

‘Awesome, anyone I know?’ Dean asks him.

“Maybe, you do. I’d rather not say.” Sam says.

‘Way to be evasive, Sammy.’ Dean says.

 

Sam rolls his eyes at that. He really doesn’t want to tell Dean his plans. He’s not entirely sure how things will go. He’d rather not jinx things before they can even get going. He hopes that Cas has luck with Michael. He hasn’t seen Gabriel for 2 weeks and it’s starting to drive him nuts. He misses all the snark and sass that Gabriel brings. He misses the way that Gabriel and Dean snark at each other. He and Cas will look on with fond smiles while watching their brothers. His phone vibrates with a text.

Cas: I have been successful in convincing Michael that Gabriel needs a break.

Sam: Thank you so much Cas!

Cas: You are welcome, Sam. He will meet you on Valentine’s Day. Is there a particular time?

Sam: Have him meet me in the car around 9:30 am. 

Cas: He will meet you then. :)

Sam: Thank you again, Cas. 

Cas: Just keep him out of trouble. And do not worry about Dean, he’ll be quite busy with me.

Sam: I don’t want to know. I already hear you two as it is.

Cas: Yes, your brother is quite loud.

Sam: Nope, nope. I don’t want know about my brother’s sex life. Thank you.

Cas. I am sorry, Sam. I hope your day goes well. I have not told Gabriel what is going on. I figure that is up to you.

Sam: I can handle him. I have our tickets, the chocolate and candy are ordered. I just need to put together a picnic the day before.

Cas: Gabriel will appreciate everything you do.

Sam: That remains to be seen. 

 

Thankfully, Sam only had to wait 3 days for the big day. His order from Amazon will arrive the day before. He’ll put together the picnic the night before. And hope that he’ll get some sleep before the big day. He was both nervous and excited. He was nervous because he wasn’t sure how Gabriel would like things. He was excited because he got to see his archangel. Sam sighed and got up from the table in the library. It was getting time for dinner and he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen and found Dean cooking. He was also smiling at his phone. Which meant that a certain angel was messaging his brother. Thankfully, whatever was cooking was done and wouldn’t be burned. Dean had fixed them a stew for dinner along with some crusty bread. Sam got bowls, plates and silverware. They got their dinner and went to the table and ate in relative silence. 

 

~~~3 days later~~~

 

The big day had arrived and Sam was so nervous. It was 7:30 am. He had his breakfast and like 3 cups of coffee. This was it. It was either sink or swim. This day would either work or it wouldn’t. Sam finished up in the kitchen and headed for the shower. He needed a shower to relax or he would never be able to make the drive to Wichita. Sam took his shower and tried to relax and think about Gabriel. He thought about those amazing eyes and that mischievous smile, his angel got. His angel, well not yet. But, Sam was optimistic that things would work in his favor today. He finished up and made his way back to his room to dress. Since the day would be warm, he didn’t really need his usual layers. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and debated on a shirt. He decided to go with a Captain America t-shirt that Cas had gotten him for Christmas. Thankfully, it was a heather gray color and wouldn’t be so hot. Sam pulled it on and grabbed socks and his sneakers. No sense in wearing boots, he wouldn’t be on a job. 

Finally, it was time to leave. He grabbed his wallet, a flannel and his keys and exited his room. As he passed Dean’s room, he heard the murmur of voices. It sounded like Cas and Dean would be busy for a while. Sam smiled to himself and made his way to the kitchen where the stuff he needed was waiting for him. As he walked in, he saw a basket with a note on it. It seems like Castiel decided to be helpful and prepared everything for him. The angel had even put the chocolates and candy into the basket as well. All Sam had to do was grab it and go. He did just that, and walked to the garage to get into the Scout.


	2. Gabriel's Surprise

As Sam go into the Scout, he let out a sigh. Today, would either be a success or a failure. Here’s to hoping all his plans don't go up in flames. Sam turns the radio on and, “Best Day of My Life” by American Authors was playing. That song helped elevate his mood. It was an upbeat song and the day was turning out to be beautiful. Sam backed out of the garage and started on his way to Wichita. The plan was to have Gabriel pop in on his drive. That way, it would be easiest on Sam. The had a time of 9:30, so Gabriel should be popping in at any time. 

About 20 minutes later, and with a flutter of wings, Gabriel pops into the passenger seat. He looked better than when Sam saw him last. His hair was still that same auburn color and it was still slightly longer, Sam’s fingers itched to touch it. His skin was tan and those eyes were still fathomless. Sam was having a hard time paying attention to the road, the urge to pull over and just kiss the angel was strong. But, he resisted those urges and kept driving. Gabriel was dressed casually in a t-shirt, light jacket and jeans. 

‘Hey Sambo, Cassie said to meet you and here I am. What are we up to today?’ Gabriel asked.

“Um, it’s kind of a surprise. But, please don’t take off on me. Just stay with while I drive us to our destination.” Sam said.

‘Okay. I am not doing anything important today anyway. I’m on leave from Heaven.’ Gabriel tells him. 

Sam smiles at him and just nods. they’ve got another 2 and a half hours of driving ahead of them. He hopes that he can keep Gabriel entertained during that time. Because a bored trickster/archangel is not a good thing to deal with. Thankfully, Gabriel seemed to just want to relax and not really talk. Which was totally fine with Sam. He continued to drive the way his GPS had plotted for him. The radio was on music he liked, the window was open and he had the one person he wanted with him. He was going to have to do something nice for Cas when he got back later. Maybe he could find something for Cas at the zoo.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the exit sign for the zoo came into view. Sam looked over at Gabriel and it looked like he had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the window and he was quietly snoring. Sam decided that he would wake Gabriel when they pulled into the zoo. He followed the signs and pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. It was just coming up on noon when they arrived. Sam’s stomach decided to growl at that realization. he chuckled quietly. As he shut the Scout off, Gabriel snorted and opened his eyes. Blinking, he look around and his eyes widen when he takes in the signs. 

‘Uh Sammy, why are we at a zoo?’ Gabriel asks.

“Surprise! I brought you here for Valentine’s Day. I hope you don’t mind.” Sam says sheepishly. 

‘Mind? Why, would I mind? I love zoos and is that what today is? I didn’t get you anything, not that I realized I had to.’ Gabriel says.

“Really, just you being here is enough. I might have brought a picnic lunch with us as well.” Sam says. 

Gabriel eyes light up when Sam says this. He gets a big grin on his face and sits up in his seat. Sam chuckles at the reaction and decides to get out of the Scout. He needs to stretch his legs. being a guy who is over 6 feet tall and being stuck in a vehicle, is sometimes not a pleasant experience. He opens the door and gets out and stretches his arms over his head. As he does this, his t-shirt rides up and exposes a strip of skin. Gabriel sees that and groans, Sam smirks when he hears the noise. Apparently, Gabriel is just as taken with him as he had hoped. Sam leans his head in the open door and looks at Gabriel. Who is sitting there with his mouth open and flush on his cheeks.

“You okay there, Gabe?” Sam asks him.

‘What? Um, yeah. I’m okay. Maybe, just a bit hungry.” Gabriel stammers out. 

Sam smirks at that response and closes his door. When he does that, Gabriel opens his door and stumbles out. He stretches as well, not that he really needs to. He just likes to do so. Almost like he's stretching a body much bigger than what he’s currently wearing. Sam likes this vessel very much, he hopes to see more of Gabriel in the future. 

‘So Sambo, you have a picnic for us? When can we eat?’ Gabriel asks.

“As soon as I pick up our tickets, we can go pick a spot to eat.” Sam tells him.

‘Sounds good. I am looking forward to seeing what you brought.’ Gabriel says.

“Alright, shall we go in then?” Sam says. 

 

Sam’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He grabs it and unlocks it. It’s a text from Dean. He chuckles when he reads it. Dean is so like a worried mother of a teenage girl at times. But, Sam didn’t really blame him. Not after all that had happened in the last few years.

Dean: Hey bitch, I was just checking up on you.

Sam: I’m fine jerk. What do you want?

Dean: You left without leaving a note. I wanted to make sure that you hadn’t crawled under a rock or something.  
Sam: I am at the zoo in Wichita if you must know. 

Dean: The zoo? What in the Hell are you doing there?

Sam: I’m with Gabriel. Don’t get pissed and come after us. Cas knew, he helped with preparations.

Dean: WTF? Cas helped out and didn’t say anything to me.

Sam: I asked him not to. I knew how you’d react. I know you hate Gabriel. But, I don’t.

Dean: So what? You’re spending your day with that douche bag.

Sam: Yes Dean, I am. I am hoping to tell him how I feel.

Dean: And on that note, I’m out. It’s getting too touchy-feely for me. Have fun with half pint.

Sam: I will. We’ll probably be back after dinner. Don’t wait up.

Dean: As if. I’ve got my own angel to spend my day with. 

 

Sam smirks at that response and ends the conversation. He so does not need to know what his brother and his brother’s angel are going to get up to. Besides, he has his own angel to woo. And woo him, Sam was planning on doing. He had Cas to thank for the help that he was given. Who knows, maybe he’d send up a little prayer in thanks to Michael. After all, Cas had convinced him to give Gabriel the time off. He wasn’t even sure exactly how much time they had. He’d taken whatever time that they had. 

Gabriel walks beside Sam to the back door of the Scout. So, Sam can get the picnic basket Castiel had packed for them. He had even thought to pack a blanket for them. Sam was curious to see what food was in the basket. Knowing Castiel, there would be something healthy for him and something equally unhealthy for Gabriel. They made their way to the ticket booth, where Sam picks up their tickets.

They make their way inside the zoo, stop and pick up a map. They discuss what they want to see and make their way to a grassy area near the monkeys. Of all the creations that they helped create, the monkeys were his favorite. That made Sam smile, he liked monkeys as well. They were intelligent creatures that were fascinating as well.

Sam opened the picnic basket and took out the blanket that was on top. He spread it on the grass and sat down. Gabriel followed suit. Sam began pulling out containers, Castiel had packed his curry chicken salad, some apples and other mixed fruits, as well as some iced tea. For Gabriel, Castiel had packed some sweets as well as Sam’s Valentine’s gifts. He knew that Gabriel would be happy with what was packed.

“So Gabriel, you ready for lunch now?” Sam asks.

‘Yes, I am. Something smells good. What did Cassie pack for us?’ Gabriel asks.

“Stuff that we’ll both will like. And my Valentine’s Day present for you.” Sam replies.

He hands Gabriel containers and pulls out his present. Thankfully, Cas had thought to leave them wrapped. He was hoping that this day might actually lead somewhere for them. He was tired of being the third wheel for Dean and Castiel. He was ready for someone of his own. Gabriel was going through the containers and smiling. 

‘Cassie sure knows what I like. He packed all my favorites.’ Gabriel says.

“Well, dig in. I'm starving.” Sam says.

They begin eating, Gabriel leans back on his elbows. His head is tipped back to enjoy the sun on his face. Sam decides to put Gabriel’s present on his lap. This startles him and he opens his eyes to squint at Sam.

‘What is this, Sammy?’ Gabriel asks.

“The beginning of something for us. If you're willing.” Sam replies. 

‘Oh, I'm definitely interested. That's for sure.’ Gabriel says.

 

Sam smiles when he hears that. His worry was all for naught. Gabriel was just as interested in pursuing something as he was. That made this whole thing worth it. He hoped that when Gabriel got to his candy that he would like it. Sam had gone with chocolates from Belgium, lollipops, and different other types of candy. It was a bit expensive, but he wanted to make sure he had covered all his bases in the end. From the way that Gabriel was tearing into the box, like a kid on Christmas morning, he was excited. He pulled open the box and gasped.

‘Sammy, you got me chocolates! You can never go wrong there.’ Gabriel exclaimed. 

“Keep looking, there are things as well.” Sam tells him.

‘Ooh, all my other favorites too. You sure know how to spoil a guy.’ Gabriel says.

 

He puts the box down and leans into Sam’s space. He immediately grabs Sam’s head and kisses him within an inch of his life. It’s one of those kisses that takes your breath away and promises more to come. Sam could drunk off those kisses. They’re his favorite kind. Gabriel is practically in his lap at this point. Sam pulls him all the way into his lap and deepens the kiss by titling his head. Gabriel moans into his mouth. But, all too soon he’s pulling away.

‘Samquatch, we have to stop. Before things become indecent and we get thrown out. I was hoping to see the penguins before we leave.’ Gabriel says.

“Yeah, I’d rather not get thrown out. Plus, I still need to get Cas something from the gift shop. He packed the lunch for us.” Sam replies. 

‘Besides, I plan to continue this somewhere else. That was just the appetizer, we haven’t even got to the entree. Let alone dessert.’ Gabriel says.

 

Sam groans at that thought. He is so not getting a boner out in the open where he can’t even take care of it with a little angelic help. He gets up and helps Gabriel start putting things back into the basket. Gabriel snaps away his Valentine’s present. He wants to save that for later. Maybe, after he’s had his wicked way with Sam and he needs the energy to keep going rounds. He looks over at Sam and gives him a lascivious leer when he sees looking at him. Oh, he was going to have some fun with his favorite human later.

 

 

~~~The End~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took longer to get out to you all. Life kinda got in the way and I had some things to take care of. Hate when that happens. But, I finally finished it. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So this my Sabriel Valentine's Fic. I hope to have the other chapter up tomorrow. I just ran out of time tonight. I hope you enjoy it. Leave me comments and kudos please


End file.
